Ima Suki ni Naru.
Ima Suki ni Naru. (今好きになる。,eng.= Falling in Love now.) ist ein Lied der HoneyWorks-Gruppe, welches zu der Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~-Serie gehört. Es wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Das Lied wurde am 25. November 2014 veröffentlicht. Am folgenden Tag wurde es in der Hall of Fame aufgenommen mit über 100 Tausend Views auf NicoNico Douga und You Tube. In der 30 Sekunde des PVs sieht man die Charaktere Eren Jäger und Levi, aus der Serie "Shingeki no Kyojin", im Hintergrund, in ihren Putzklamotten stehen. Ima Suki ni Naru. erzählt die Vorgeschichte von Terekakushi Shishunki, sowie Kokuhaku Rival Sengen, viele Elemente aus beiden Liedern wurden wieder verwendet. Handlung Ima Suki ni Naru. erzählt die Geschichte über Hina Setoguchis (Yuus Schwester) unerwiederte Liebe zu Ayase Koyuki. Hina lernte Ayase zufällig während ihrer Zeit in der Middleschool kennen, als die beiden zusammen putzen musste. Ayase ließ einen Eimer fallen und ohne zu wissen, dass er eine Klasse über ihr ist, beschimpfte Hina ihn wegen seiner Tollpatschigkeit. Danach fing Ayase an Hina immer wieder zu grüßen und Hina verliebte sich schließlich in Ayase. Die Zeit verging und Ayase, sowie Yuu und Natsuki mussten auf die Highschool wechseln. Als Hina nun schließlich auf die Highschool wechselte bemerkte sie große Veränderungen an Ayase: Er hat sich die Haare geschnitten, die Brille abgenommen und wurde zunehmend beliebter bei den anderen Mädchen (siehe Kokuhaku Rival Sengen). Hina wusste warum sich Ayase so sehr verändert hat, denn sie bemerkte die Gefühle die Ayase für Natsuki hegte, welche aber ebenfalls der Schwarm ihres großen Bruders Yuu ist. Ayase wird immer und immer beliebter bei anderen Mädchen und Hinas Wunsch, dass Ayase sich nicht verändert hätte, wächst, sowie ihre Eifersucht, immer und immer mehr. Somit verschlechtert sich das Verhältnis der beiden Jugendlichen und sobald Ayase Hina grüßen möchte, dreht sie sich schnell weg oder versteckt sich. Als Hina realisiert, dass es so nicht weiter geht und sie Ayase ihre Gefühle gestehen will, trifft sie den Entschluss Ayase einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. Auch wenn Hina befürchtet, dass es die Distanz zwischen ihr und Ayase nur vergrößern wird, wartet sie vor den Schuhfächern auf ihm, um ihm den Brief zu überreichen. Doch bevor das passiert sieht der Zuschauer wie Natsuki Yuu gesteht, dass sie ihn liebt (siehe Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu). Als Ayase endlich eintrifft, hat er Tränen in den Augen, denn er belauschte zufällig das Gespräch zwischen Natsuki und Yuu. Hina versteckt den Brief hinter ihren Rücken, als Ayase ihr erklärt, dass sein Schwarm ihm einen Korb gegeben hat. Daraufhin gesteht Hina Ayase, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei, er interpretierte es jedoch als Mitleidstat und weist Hina zurück. Danach sieht der Zuschauer wie Hina weinend vor einem Bild, welches bei Ayases Abschluss in der Middleschool geschossen wurde. Als Yuu zur Tür hereinkommt, greift er die Hand seiner kleinen Schwester und zieht sie nach draußen um sie aufzumuntern (siehe Terekakushi Shishunki). Lyrics Japanisch= 認めたら認めちゃったら 隠すことも諦めそうだ 今好きになる 頼りなくって目立たなくって逃げてばかりだ 「見てるほうがイライラします」 先輩だってわかんなくてぶつけた言葉 出会いなんて最悪でした それからはいつも気づいてる 目が合えば先に笑ってくれる 困るんだその無邪気さは いつか好きになる気づいた あと何回？ねえ目が合えば・・・ カウントダウン止まって 認めたら認めちゃったら 隠す声が震えちゃうんだ 今好きになる 近くになって遠くなって少し変わって きっかけ知ってる仕方ないよね 前からずっと想ってたって偉くはなくて 人気なんて出なくていいのに それからは二人曖昧で 目が合えば先に逸らしてしまう 困るんだでも話したい 昨日より今日の二人が あと一歩？ねえ近づけば カウントダウン進んで 伝えたら伝えちゃったら 多分距離ができちゃうかもね 今届けます タイミングそれは最悪で 書き上げた手紙渡せず隠す 困るんだ”泣き跡”なんて 口にした「好き」の言葉も あと一歩？ねえ近づけば 届いたのかな今は 抑えても溢れちゃうから 全部全部わかってたのに ねえまた声をかけますね |-|Romaji= Mitometara mitomechattara Kakusu koto mo akiramesou da Ima suki ni naru Tayorinakutte medatanakutte nigete bakari da "Miteru hou ga IRAIRA shimasu" Senpai datte wakan'nakute butsuketa kotoba Deai nante saiaku deshita Sorekara wa itsumo kizuiteru Me ga aeba saki ni waratte kureru Komaru nda sono mujaki sa wa Itsuka suki ni naru kizuita Ato nan-kai? Nee me ga aeba... KAUNTODAUN tomatte Mitometara mitomechattara Kakusu koe ga furuechau nda Ima suki ni naru Chikaku ni natte tooku natte sukoshi kawatte Kikkake shitteru shikata nai yo ne Mae kara zutto omotteta tte eraku wa nakute Ninki nante denakute ii noni Sorekara wa futari aimai de Me ga aeba saki ni sorashite shimau Komaru nda demo hanashitai Kinou yori kyou no futari ga Ato ippo? Nee chikazukeba KAUNTODAUN susunde Tsutaetara tsutaechattara Tabun kyori ga dekichau kamo ne Ima todokemasu TAIMINGU sore wa saiaku de Kakiageta tegami watasezu kakusu Komaru nda ”naki ato” nante Kuchi ni shita "suki" no kotoba mo Ato ippo? Nee chikazukeba Todoita no ka na ima wa Osaete mo afurechau kara Zenbu zenbu wakatteta noni Nee mata koe wo kakemasu ne |-|Englisch= Folgt... Kategorie:Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Kategorie:HoneyWorks Kategorie:Hatsune Miku